finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
In the Footsteps of Greatness
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate+ dungeon with a party of FF VII heroes! }} In the Footsteps of Greatness was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Through a combination of intense training and genetic engineering, Sephiroth became the mightiest warrior on Gaia while in the service of SOLDIER. Now, three friends rise through the ranks of this elite paramilitary group in hopes of following his example. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Wasteland |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Cactuar |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 x10 |classic 2=Mt. Tamblin - Mountain Path |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=12 |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x10 |elite 2=Mt. Tamblin - Mountain Path |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=39 |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x2 |classic 3=The Arena |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Vajradhara Wu, Vajradhara Tai |classic completion 3=1,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=The Arena |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Vajradhara Wu, Vajradhara Tai |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x2 x10 |classic 4=Mt. Tamblin - Animal Trail |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Ifrit |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x10 |elite 4=Mt. Tamblin - Animal Trail |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Ifrit |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x10 |elite mastery 4= x5 x10 |classic 5=Banora |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Guard Spider |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 5=Banora |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Guard Spider |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x10 x2 |elite 6=Assault on the Shinra Building + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=G Eraser Bahamut Fury |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 |elite 7=Countermeasures ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Vajradhara Wu, Vajradhara Tai |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=Fiery Advent +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Ifrit |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x2 x3 |elite 9=Mechanical Menance Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Guard Spider |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x7 |elite 10=Attack of the Clone Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=G Eraser |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x5 |elite 11=Wings of Destruction Ultimate++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Bahamut Fury |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x30 x30 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events